Broken Memories
by CrazyOtaku 23
Summary: When Raimon came to Kyoto in hopes of defeating Epsilon, they find someone who they never thought they will see again. What was Reize doing here? And why didn't he remember them? Based on game events.


**A\N: If you have played firestorm\ blizzard, you would know that you can meet Reize in Kyoto, apperaing to be brainwashed. This idea is based on that, with some ideas of a story I had read before.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven and level 5. If I did, I wouldn't just be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

The captain of team Gaia, whose name was Gran, was currently present in a lab in their base along with the two other elite captains, Burn and Gazel. Their eyes were set on a container which one would usually see in a sci-fi movie to hold extraterrestrial beings.

In the container was a boy with green hair with long strands falling from the bun it was tied in. His skin was deathly pale, though it seemed to look like it was a tanned skin tone earlier. Bruises and wounds covered his skin, as if he had gone through a blender. His eyes, which were once lively and bright, were looking dull and defeated. The boy was also sitting up in a fetal positon, his gaze not leaving the floor. All in all, it would be nearly impossible to recognize him as the once feared captain of Gemini Storm.

To say that Gran was surprised to see their old partner in this condition would be an understatement. Sure, father had said that the failures must be punished, and Reize took punishments for his teammates also, making them free of any. But what Reize had already gone looked more than enough for all of them, even without the experiment they were going to hold.

The last time Gran saw Reize, which was three weeks ago, he was nothing like this. At that time he, along with his team, looked completely tired after their match against Raimon at Hakuren. But Reize, with his head held high, and steely determination in his eyes, almost ordered that he would take his whole team's punishments for losing, against his teammates' complains.

Gran wondered why he didn't even try to persuade his father to at least reduce the punishment, which had gone on for three weeks. Whatever punishment that made Reize like this must be really, really harsh.

Even Burn and Gazel seemed to be surprised for a moment, but they composed themselves quickly. The two opposite elemental users quickly fell into bickering, arguing about his fate. All the while, Gran was calmly looking at the container, though his heart was pained and guilt striken.

"Hey Gran, what are we doing with him after this is done?"

"Let's make him stay with us and think he is still one of us!"

"If you are planning to do something like that, do be a bit more creative, tulip head."

"Don't call me that! And what creative idea do _you_ have, snow queen?"

Gazel started to protest, but Gran interrupted the bickering. It was starting to give him a headache. Sometimes there fights were amusing, but they were mostly annoying.

"Shut up both of you. You know father's orders."

Hesitantly, both Gazel and Burn stopped their bickering. They wanted to fight back, but they couldn't defy Gran no matter how much they wanted to. Instead they settled into glaring.

After they settled down, Gran reverted his gaze back to Reize. His chest hurt seeing his once best friend like this. He just wished he could drop the heartless alien persona completely and help his comrade. But to do that, he would have to betray his father. But, he couldn't do that because he resolved to do only what will please his father.

He never thought that he would regret that decision.

Gran wondered what caused his father to hurt Reize like this. He was usually a kind and compassionate father to all the orphans.

But, Gran knew that his father had some sort of grudge against Reize ever since he came to the orphanage. It was as if he reminded him of something he disliked, no, hated. He never showed it outright, but Gran could sense it.

Gran couldn't bring himself to look at Reize anymore. He didn't even try to lift his head. He looked completely defeated, like he didn't even want to live. One look at his dull eyes, which once used to be so bright, along with his bruises, Gran almost broke his alien persona.

Gran couldn't look at him anymore.

"Begin the experiment." He told the scientists calmly, coldly. As soon as he said that, he was awarded with annoying comments.

"At last."

"It has been too long…"

He glared at the two captains. He couldn't that they were saying things like this. They were both good friends of Reize before all of this alien business happened, especially Gazel.

But then he realized he was no better, only worse. He was Reize's former best friend, and _he_ was the one giving the order.

Hesitantly, Gran looked back at Reize, and wished he didn't. He was clutching his head with both of his hands, looking extremely pained. Whatever that caused him pain was directed to his head. But never did once he scream. It was as if he was used to this, and he was.

Gran wondered why his father was being so cruel.

Gran only knew the result of this quite incomplete experiment. He thought this was horrendous to perform on anyone. The result was amnesia.

As Gemini Storm was defeated, they were deemed useless by father. Therefore Reize would be sent back to Earth, but the price was the loss of his memories, or at least most of them.

The amnesia is only a temporary condition, so Reize would have his memories sooner or later. It was also incomplete, so it is possible for Reize to have his most recent memories with him.

Gran hoped Reize's last three weeks, the most recent memories, would be removed at least temporarily. He shuddered to think of what would happen if he only had them.

Why couldn't they keep Reize along with his other teammates in the base? Hadn't Reize gone through enough punishment, _torture_ , already? He could heal and become a better player who would be useful again.

But who was he to give an opinion against his father?

After what felt like hours, the experiment was deemed complete. Reize was unconscious by then. Who wouldn't be when going through such intense pain?

The container opened too slowly, and a few scientists rushed to Reize's side to analyze the results. Gran stopped himself from running towards them, as he was sure Gazel and Burn would spread the word about how the all mighty Gran succumbed to emotions.

After a while, the scientists assured that the boy was not harmed physically than he already was. But for the expected result they should have to wait till he wakes up.

A scientist faced Gran " I was told by your …father to ask you to 'dispose' of his body. Can you? Or I can…"

"I will." Like he will let Reize get harmed even more.

"Yeah. No surprise," scoffed Burn.

"I wonder why you were that quick to reply," commented Gazel teasingly.

Gran wanted to lash out at them, but he knew they were trying get on his nerves. They would have a better chance of being Genesis if he lost his cool.

"You two are dismissed. Get out of here." ordered Gran. He waited till he heard their footsteps and Burn's beautiful string of curse words disappear behind the lab door. Then he was left with the scientists and Reize.

"I'm glad you agreed to this…" said the scientist who spoke to him earlier." I'll give the location when you are ready to go. And please…" the scientist was hesitant," Make sure he falls to safe hands. He has suffered too much already."

* * *

Kyoto was a beautiful city, especially known for its peace. Gran had never had the chance to come here before. But now he wasn't here for sightseeing.

This beautiful city was the place they banished Reize to. And if he was correct, it was the place that Epsilon would strike next. As he was father's favourite, he would have more time before he was to destroy schools too.

It was night, and there was no one in sight, to which Gran was thankful for. He would normally be star gazing, but it wouldn't happen tonight.

Sighing, he adjusted the unconscious boy in his arms so that his bruises won't be hurt more, making sure he was leaning too. He wouldn't be able to even talk with him for a long time again.

He made sure no strangers or unwanted aliens were around, and crept into an alleyway that looked like it was abandoned even in the daylight. Going to the dead end of it too, he leaned Reize against the dead end wall.

Kneeling beside him, Gran wondered why he let this happen to his best friend.

"I'm so sorry, Reize...Midorikawa," was all that he managed to say.

He couldn't stay there any longer without breaking his 'Gran' personality. So he just dashed out of there, giving Reize's hand one final squeeze.

He ran until he couldn't breathe and just collapsed on the ground. He couldn't help but remember all the times he could have reverted this. If he had intervined earlier, he could have at least kept him at the base.

Gran winced when he thought about how Reize will feel after he wakes up, in an unknown area in weird clothes. He couldn't even think about what will happen he retained _those_ memories.

Gran didn't want to leave the other alone and confused, but if he stays near, Reize will surely regain memories faster. But he wouldn't be able to recover without any help. No human would ever want an _alien_ near them, keeping apart helping one. Maybe if he found the right one…

 _Endou Mamoru. Raimon._

The first name that jumped to mind was that. And that was not a bad choice at all. He was sure Raimon would help Reize in their level best, and they had Hitomiko too. So he decided that it was the best choice.

As Epsilon was targeting Kyoto now, Raimon would be here soon. He was hoping at his best that they will find Reize themselves, as Gran was to leave Reize after he placed him here, without helping him in anyway. But if they didn't find him themselves…Gran would break the order of his father for the first and last time, and make sure they did find him.

With that, Gran headed back to the base, to come back to Kyoto later when Epsilon does. And with an alien heart filled with guilt and regret, he wondered what he would say to Reize's team mates.

* * *

 **This is my first story ever, so please bear with me.**

 **Please review! Criticism and ideas are welcome.**


End file.
